The Price of Redemption and Love
by Eyes like Dawn
Summary: The path to redemption is never an easy one. Storybrooke is about to be destroyed by the black diamond. Rumpelstiltskin has lost his son and finally sees what his evil has wrought. In the final moments he needs to make a choice. Die with Lacey or Belle? To be with love or lust and how will it change them both and what sacrifices must be made?


_A/N: Hey all, this little idea wouldn't leave me alone. Seeing that they gave us oh about two and a half minutes of Rum/Belle and two kisses before separating them ONCE AGAIN the bunnies were displeased and decided to do something about it (by that I mean ambushing me with baseball bats and pitch forks). I don't know where this will go to be honest. Anyway, enjoy! Also, I've never liked to pair up songs with stories but this one brought a song to my mind. Josh Turner – _**The Longer the Waiting**_. If you want to cry listen to that song and imagine the last Rum/Belle scene on the show._

**Disclaimer – I do not own Once Upon a Time. If I did there would be far more Rum/Belle. Just sayin'.**

**~8~8~**

The rocky ground below Storybrooke pitched restlessly as though a surly dragon attempted to claw its way from the underground crags to the curse free world above. Soft earth heaved tremulously with the magic of the black diamond Regina had infused to the power long, long ago before Storybrooke had existed. Thick, gnarled roots slithered akin to angry serpents upon the hot, gray asphalt to claim the forest that long ago had parted for the accursed town. Plumes of greenery coiled about the shops and homes and trees thrust up from the earth to once more take their rightful place in the forest that should have been.

Rumpelstiltskin grimaced darkly as the horrified screams of frightened citizens echoed dully around his shop like the wails of long dead ghosts. He tried to block them out, but the cries sounded so much like those of men in war he could not shut them from his mind completely. Some knocked upon his door rabidly, pleading for a way to save them, but none dared enter the monsters shop even with the end of the world barreling down upon their heads.

Only one soul could come and go as she pleased into the depths of his life and do whatever she pleased and demand whatever she wished– Belle, beautiful Belle.

The woman before him, Lacey, was that Belle only a darker part of her he had never thought possible in the woman who had once been his slave and braved a chance to fall in love with her master. Belle had always been the one to remind him of his forgotten humanity, to think of kindness instead of the consuming thoughts of horrid vengeance, to see past the ruthless beast he was and give him a love he did not deserve. And now she was to die because of what he had wrought.

A half empty bottle of whisky sat betwixt two sweating glasses on the back work table of his shop. Dim light invaded through old curtains covering small square windows that were slowly being overrun by the fauna that would lay over the destroyed town. Silence wrapped about them as a dour shroud upon the dying.

While his Belle did not remember her true self, she knew by his grand display of dark magic and the names the entire town seemed to believe and fear they were not from the world in which they dwelled and as such they would all perish. Belle, as always the brave stoic beauty even as the raunchy Lacy, had taken the news bravely. Knights from their old world had turned into squalling babes and yet she looked the morbid news bravely in the eyes without blinking; accepting her fate just as she had done when she sold herself to the Dark One for her people.

A skin tight dress of gray, fitting in the Dark One's estimation, garbed her sensuous body allowing her to reveal every curve hidden behind Belle's more sedate attire. With him dressed in his dark fine, expensive suit, it seemed as though they were waiting for a funeral to begin.

"I'm sorry, Lacey." The fiends tongue still felt odd as he spoke the foreign name. Even though she knew not who she truly was, Belle, beauty incarnate, would always fit her best.

The beauty smiled sadly into her potent drink as though answers could be found in its rippling dredges. Thoughts danced wildly in her azure eyes though she carefully tucked her words far away from her tongue. Her shoulders heaved in a courageous shrug. "It's not your fault. I may not remember who you say I am, but I trust your word I am not from this place. You are not to blame for what has happened. For the short time that I've known you, I have truly cherished our togetherness." Braving a faltering smile she lifted the glass to him in a toast. She had loved his darkness, and the thought he could be something more behind the blackness. "At least we go together."

At least they did have that, Rumpel consoled himself with the balm of that knowledge. Guilt ripped its knifelike claws into his heart at the hard thought. His magic worked hands circled the glass in his grip anxiously. No, they were not truly together for the end. His love would perish thinking herself Lacey, a woman who drank too much and earned money by conning pool players out of their wages. True she was dark and fit the beast lurking inside him well, but she was not Belle.

Oh but the darkness resting in him did adore Lacey. The woman who had smiled as he beat the former Nottingham Sherriff with the gold, hawk like handle of his cane was accepted by the evil in him and attracted to his foulness as none else were. She didn't want the good in him, just the horrid, malicious person he was. He was not imprisoned to be on his best behavior when Lacey was about, in fact she encouraged his beastliness and oft rewarded his cruelty with her satin kisses laced with alcohol, but that was not Belle.

Belle would have been reviled from the person who had taken thrall of her body. Perhaps she was there, crying to be let out from the thing that had made her Lacey. Perhaps she was hurt seeing the man she loved sink further into the vile depths of evil for her sake.

Of course, he now had a way to fix that. The surly dwarf had indeed given him an elixir to get his Belle back. Despite his lust for Lacey and the urge to be the cruelest fiend she had ever known, he yearned for the gentle Belle who coaxed the goodness out of his stony heart. Perhaps it was selfish to use the potion, the darkness whispered, knowing the end was near, but part of him, the good part she had tendered, thought, mayhap Belle would like to spend those last fleeting hours together as well.

Lacey was a wonder to his senses. She was gorgeous and smart and mischievous to the point where she almost joined in his malice herself, but she was no Belle. She was not the one he fell in love with, whom his heart yearned for.

Magic slipped from the Dark One's calloused fingertips as she quaffed the rest of the swill and placed the cup down. Glass shattered into pieces as she rested the cup down. The glass bottle went tumbling away leaving a brown mess of alcohol upon the table.

"I'm sorry." Lacey gushed nervously, her tone belaying the fear she felt stir within as the moments of demise drew ever closer. Picking up the first useless thing she saw, she tried to clean the mess.

"No, not that!" The Dark One snatched the rag away hurriedly as though it were the finest of silks. The linen was coarse and rotting and old with many a tear and gray mold, but the cloth still held precious value. He had rocked his son in that blanket, carried him whilst tending to the sheep when no woman in the village would look after the cowards boy.

"It's just a rag." She stared strangely at the beast. What attachment did he possess for the scrap of cloth?

Frowning he tucked the precious treasure away. "You wouldn't understand." He snapped angrily, feeling fury toward the selfish, careless Lacy. She would laugh at his sentimental nature. But then again, Lacey never would understand, for she was not Belle. Catching his breath shook his head as though coming out of an entrancement. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

Without a word he turned to a large ash wood cabinet that housed the most precious treasure his heart would cherish and opened the heavily carved panels of oak. His hand cupped a satin sapphire bag in his grip as though it were some holy artifact. Limping back to the table he opened the white purse strings and allowed the contents to tumble out slowly. Broken ceramic tumbled free to scatter upon the table like pieces to a puzzle.

Lavender hued magic burst from his hand in a cloud of power enshrouding the cup with damson mist. As the smoke drifted away with its sickly sweet aroma, the cup was once more repaired. Save for the chip, the vessel was as perfect as the day it had been shattered.

"The cup again." Lacey stared curiously upon the object she had once lobbed against the hospital wall in a panic. Her mind recalled the hurt slashed upon his face as he knelt even with his knee in spasms and picked up the shards one by one, cradling them. "Our special cup, or so you said before."

Gold stroked the rim of the blue and white glided cup with tender care. A small smile twitched upon his thin lips at the memories the bibelot tempted forth. "It was." He remarked in little above a gentle whisper. She had been a freshly bargained slave then, still wary of her master and not knowing the future to be in store at the Dark Castle. But she had been brave still, facing him even in trepidation.

He had known something would happen the moment she dropped the cup and he felt no compulsion to punish her for the blunder. Even then his black heart had known. Others had committed far less mistakes and had paid for them with their lives, but she was merely given a shrug. From then on she had chipped away at the stony carapace bound about his heart. It had been his only memorial of her when he thought her dead by her papa's behest.

Abruptly another tremor shook the town as though jolting him away from the past. The cup rattled upon the table, but remained aright as though imploring him to make haste. They didn't have long, not long at all.

Slipping the slender vial from his suit pocket, he gazed intently upon the blue fluid swirling within. Belle would be his once more so they could at least have one another for another hour. Uncorking the vial he poured the liquid into the special cup and his own. He would not dare to sup anything given from the hands of the blue fairy, but Belle would receive no harm. Good could not be harmed by good.

"Here." He smiled wanly and pushed the special chipped trinket to the racy woman. "A last drink between us."

"Something special?" She sniffed the liquid as though trying to gauge what type of alcohol it was made from. "Something magical?"

The Dark One lifted his own glass in a toast. "You could say so. Cheers, Lacey, while we knew one another not long it was a pleasure." Despite wanting his Belle back, he felt a tinge of remorse in losing the woman who had craved his darkness, and yet the thought of his Belle even overshadowed that vile longing.

"I'll drink to that." She laughed mirthlessly. Tilting her head back she gulped the brew in one go as though it were a shot.

Rumpel stared intently upon her as good magic crackled about the back room like the breaking of a spring shower. A bluish pall veiled her creamy skin before dissipating as rippling water stilling into placidity. Putting his glass down, the fiend stared wide eyed at the woman. Had it worked? Had the Blue Fairy truly found the key to regaining his love?

Azure eyes gazed searchingly into his umber depths. Tears welled in the beauty's orbs as a sad smile crossed her lips. "Rum." His name came out in a choked whisper of relief as though finally finding her way to the surface from somewhere dark and bleak and solitary. She had been trapped under Lacey and now she was free to be with her Rum who gave to the good instead of being with the evil that lurked inside her. It would have been so much easier to be with Lacey, for even her cursed self loved him so, but he had chosen right and good and Belle instead of Lacey French.

"Belle-of-mine." His lip quivered tremulously to speak the pet name he had given her in the Dark Castle. She had always called him Rum, when no one else would have dared given him a pet name, and he had termed her Belle-of-mine the first few weeks in the citadel when love was but a little bloom in their hearts.

Tears brooked down her features as she neared him as though drawn by some invisible force. "Rum I'm so sorry. You lost your son. After all this effort after all you've been through. Rum…." She knew the burning pain clenching his heart with its remorseless claws and wished with all her being to take it away from him.

Hot tears pricked his orbs as she fell into his arms with the greatest ease as though made to be held by him. At last, even at the end of their lives, they were together.

The faint smell of alcohol mingled with her honeysuckle perfume soothed his heart though his soul wept for his son and the vile deeds he had done. Tears fell upon her chestnut tresses as he held her close with all his strength, determined to never let her go.

"Yes…yes. This is what my actions have wrought. The beast's foolish, selfish heart." Holding her tighter he closed his eyes as he buried his face in her hair. With every last moment that drew near he wished to be as close to her as possible. Regret wished to drown him in a flood of guilt, but Belle stayed their waves and gave him strength. With her he was whole. "But I have you now though I do not deserve it. I would give my life for yours in a hearts beat Belle, but I cannot stop it. Forgive me if I was selfish, but I wanted us to be together. I wanted you to know the love I shall always have for you not Lacey, but Belle." Disentangling himself he stared her in the eyes, his loved laid before her.

"I know Rum." She placed her gentle hands against his face and kissed his rough cheek, her words a whisper. "I know." Lovingly she kissed him again, the kiss trailing to the corner of his mouth. Her kiss deepened as she met him a third time in the blissful gesture of love. Eyes od dark blue searched him as though dictating every part of his features to memory. How long had she waited for him to see the error of his ways, to know and admit them and to say he loved her aloud without repercussion?

Her arms wrapped about his neck as she explored his mouth, determined to be with him until all went dark and the dead lay strewn upon the earth.

Abruptly, the Dark One detached for air. Confusion and want glimmered in his orbs as he stared into her eternally cerulean depths. "What…?" He tried to speak, but other words refused to come.

"I would have gladly been your mate, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle explained, feeling her emotion resurge in a heat that twirled through her belly. "I would have carried the distinction of the Dark One's wife proudly. I just thought…" Staring bravely into his eyes she wrapped her arms about him tighter. "If we are to perish, I want to at least know you fully as a mate should."

Touched she would gladly, happily be with him he stared in awe of her. His fingers stroked her cheek as a melancholic smile traced his lips. "What is happening now is my fault; everyone knows that and shunned me for good cause. I am a monster, Belle. I cannot defile you though I love you with all my soul."

He would not take that which yearned in his heart. Even when she had been Lacey and would have readily, happily gone to his bed, he had resisted the urge, knowing that woman was not the one he wished to wake curled in his arms.

"You aren't a monster." She protested tenaciously as she always had before, her voice cracked heavily with emotions of gladness and want. "Not to me. I love Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One and I want to spend the last moments of my life with him locked in passion. To say I love him in his ear as our world crumbles."

Amazement marbled upon his weathered features. She was serious in her want. She found no ugliness in him, or disgust. How long had he wanted to feel her skin against his own, to show his love with action instead of mere words? "If…if you wish it Belle. I could deny you nothing." A grin perked at his lips. "My only wish is that I somewhere better to show how much I love you." Time was limited even with magic their end was certain to fall quickly.

"This place is perfect." Belle countered softly as he took off his jacket and draped it upon the floor. Taking her once more into his grip, he laid her down she clutched at him tight, feeling the excitement bristle off of him as the magic he wielded. What better way to greet the end of the world, than meeting it with bliss?

Her full lips near his ear as she whispered gently. "I could think of no better site for our love than the first place you took me when we found one another again…."

~8~8~

The waves lapped choppily with unrest against the docks as the Jolly Roger made port once more in the Storybrooke harbor. Doomsday had not come to the town, but the young Henry who bound the families had been lost by the humans who wished them ill.

The ship found it with a new crew who would delve to the farthest realm to find the boy who believed in them and saved their lives on more than one occasion. He was some key for those that wanted to destroy magic and those who lived in the realms with the strange arcane power.

"I have to go." Rumpelstiltskin informed his mate, his Belle, as they stood upon the dock that housed the Jolly Roger. "Whatever they need Henry for, wherever they are taking him will not only mean ill for us, but for all magic in all realms."

Belle clutched her loves rumpled suit jacket. Determination flashed in her sapphire eyes like steel. "I'm coming with you."

"No." He soothed gently, his eyes flickering a glance to the town behind them. "You're needed here. While we are gone it'll be you that needs to protect the town. I trust you Belle, more than anyone else alive. All my potions and scrolls and enchantments will be at your disposal. You will have to lead this shire to ensure they survive." Digging into his breast pocket he brought forth a tightly rolled scroll. A crimson ribbon tied the parchment that bristled with magic. "This will help conceal the town. It will protect you and the others for as long as need be."

"But what of you, Rum." Her voice was nearly pleading. They had just found one another, just shared and hour of passion where the world had been right. Now he was to leave her arms again. Surely Granny or Dr. Hopper could enact such a spell to enshroud them from the eyes of their enemies.

Abruptly, a terrible thought struck her with the might of a physical blow. The memories of Lacey came racing back as a strike of lightening to her thoughts. "The…prophecy. What you told Lacey about your undoing…." She blinked in stark astonishment. Dread dropped in the pit of her stomach like shards of ice. "Rum…you're not coming back are you?"

Sparing a clandestine glance at the souls aboard the vessel he turned back to her woefully. Tears brimmed her eyes, breaking his heart worse than any other pain. How he hated to leave her, but other things was more important. How could he allow his grandson to perish though he should be his doom? For once in his life he had to do right for Baelfire, for Emma, for the town that fell prey to the curse he had made.

"I have done so much wrong in my life. There have been so many mistakes, so much sin on my head from molding others and twisting them to my own devices. For so long I have been a ruthless, savage beast." Hugging her tightly he stroked her umber hair. Her tears were as acid soaking against his clothes. How he hated to part with the other portion of his heart. "I need to be a man again, Belle. You helped me see that. I wanted Lacey and her darkness, but goodness overpowered that blackness lurking within. I have my true love, my Belle who has taught me how to be good again. I may not be perfect Belle, but you finally did it. You finally tamed the beast."

Hurt struck the beauty akin to a thousand spears in her body. Despite the agony of being separated by the man who made her whole she understood. A watery smile curved upon her trembling lips. "I know and I'm glad, but we just found one another again. How can I lose you so soon when I've just found you again?" Was fate such a cruel mistress?

"I know, Belle-of-mine." He replied simply, his voice chocked thickly with remorse. He stroked her russet mane gently, taking strength in the lessons her heart and kindness had taught him. "I know."

It would have been so easy to abandon them for his Belle. He would have left should she had asked, but she would not. His Belle knew as well what he had to do to find his redemption. The price was a heavy one, but one he was to pay for his crimes.

Stifling the tears she stared bravely into his eyes. "You come back to me, Rumpelstiltskin. Try at least to come back to me."

"Only death will stop me." He swore in a solemn oath to his love that bound his heart forever to a promise he would keep until the breath stilled from his lungs. Cupping her chin with the curb of his hand he smiled widely, just as the old Rumpelstiltskin would have. "There is much incentive to return, Belle-of-mine. I have a family to come home to. The next time I get to hold you, I will not let go."

As the ship sailed away, its canvases billowing with the crisp Maine air, the beauty placed a hand to her stomach. She knew why she could not come along, and though it hurt her love, so did he.

There was much incentive to be back to his mate and the little one now inside her. Much indeed.


End file.
